eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4735 (25 October 2013)
Michael is making the last preparations for his master plan and instructs Alice to put some pills in Janine’s drink and plant the remaining pills in her house. Michael reminds Alice not to say any goodbyes but when Joey texts her she decides to head to The Vic. Meanwhile, Michael prepares to frame Alice by packing her passport, ticket and the pill receipt in her bag. As Michael begins to unpack his bag Janine shows up looking for Alice. Annoyed that Alice isn’t with Janine, Michael tracks her down at the Vic. A scared Alice is sent to Janine’s house. Meanwhile at The Vic, Michael continues to frame Alice by insinuating to Kat she isn’t as innocent as she looks – and may be obsessed with him, which leaves Kat troubled. Back at Janine’s, as Alice is about to hide the remaining pills, she realises there should be more tablets left and the shocking realisation hits her that Michael is getting her to kill Janine… A confused Alice flees and lets Michael believe she’s killed Janine. Realising that Alice has failed to kill Janine, Michael cruelly assassinates her character, taunting her about her father. Alice finally turns and knees Michael in the groin, and as he keels over in agony Alice legs it as Michael’s carefully laid plan falls apart around him. Lauren is pleased with the money she has made but Abi puts a dampener on her good mood when she reminds Lauren they still owe another £10,000. Kirsty tries to keep the family together but she soon comes under attack from Cora when she accuses her of stealing some of Lauren’s money. Even when Cora realises Kirsty isn’t a thief Cora criticises her and is astonished when Abi and Lauren stick up for Kirsty and call her part of the family. With Peter’s words playing on her mind, Lauren desperately tries to get hold of him but when he ignores her calls an annoyed Lauren goes to his house and questions how he can help Max. Peter explains he thought he could persuade Ian not to testify but he’s failed, and Lauren exclaims that she doesn’t want to speak to him again before storming out. Carol is in disbelief when Whitney admits she was wrong about David and tells Carol to give him another chance. Carol is annoyed by the influence David has had on the family while she’s been away and decides to take control again by talking to Sharon. Whitney is left worried she’s made things worse. While talking to Sharon, Carol calls David ‘one of the family’, leaving him smug. However, Whitney thinks their argument with Sharon has made things even worse for her. Elsewhere, Cindy cleverly plays Ian and Denise and manipulates them into taking her shopping to buy her a brand new wardrobe to make her feel like part of the family. Denise returns home satisfied that she’s bonded with Cindy. Billy is gutted that he won’t be able to play in the football match after injuring himself. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes